Question: Simplify to lowest terms. $\dfrac{99}{110}$
What is the greatest common factor (GCD) of 99 and 110? $99 = 3\cdot3\cdot11$ $110 = 2\cdot5\cdot11$ $\mbox{GCD}(99, 110) = 11$ $\dfrac{99}{110} = \dfrac{9 \cdot 11}{ 10\cdot 11}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{99}{110}} = \dfrac{9}{10} \cdot \dfrac{11}{11}$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{99}{110}} = \dfrac{9}{10} \cdot 1$ $\hphantom{\dfrac{99}{110}} = \dfrac{9}{10}$